Jealousy
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Satoshi's life from birth to 13 years old. It's odd, but then again so am I. It's shounen ai too.


**Title:** Jealousy  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Author:** Kenny  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! It's Bunny-sensei's!  
**Pairings:** Krad/Satoshi. One-sided Satoshi/Daisuke  
**Raiting:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Satoshi's life from birth until 13 years old. It's slightly AU... I think. It's weird if you ask me. But I always write weird things...  
Thanks again to Cooro for being and beta and my koi, Shini, as well.

The day Satoshi Hikari was born was not a happy day for his parents. Shortly after birth his mother died. And his father didn't want to deal with the curse his son carried.

He had heard the Niwa's had a boy. Satoshi would need to be trained to capture the curse the Niwa's carried. Yet elder Hikari wasn't up to it. Because of this child, he lost his wife. So he put the boy up for adoption. With a note to the adopter that Satoshi needed to be trained in police tactics.

~*~*~

A man by the name Hiwatari had came to the adoption center looking for a child. He needed a child to carry his name; he didn't plan to marry someone so the only option left was adoption. He wanted a boy. Someone he could raise until their teen years and then be able to let them go on their own.

Flipping through the papers he came across Satoshi's. The boy, who was 2 now, was obviously very intelligent. The other thing that interested him is that he also needed to be trained in police tactics.

Mr. Hiwatari was interested in this boy. He signed all the papers and was given custody of Satoshi.

And so Satoshi became Satoshi Hiwatari.

~*~*~

A five-year-old boy should be playing with toys, not doing homework. Five-year-old boys should be getting ready for kindergarten, not already in the 4th grade. He had his father, no, that man wasn't his true father. But he was the only person that Satoshi had.

Until one day he heard a voice inside his head.

=Hello, Satoshi.=  
-Who are you?-  
=My name is Krad.=  
-Why are you inside my head?-  
=Because, we are the same. We are two people occupying one body.=

It seemed logical to Satoshi so he didn't question it anymore. But after that Krad went silent again.

After a while Satoshi forgot about Krad and continued on with his schoolwork.

~*~*~

At eight years old. Krad began talking to Satoshi again.

=You seem lonely.=  
-I don't have time for friends, I'm too busy with school work.-  
=You are smart Satoshi; you do not need to study so much. You're already in High School. You're at least 3 years younger then everyone else.=  
-Father wants me to be the best I can be...-  
=What about what you want Satoshi? Don't you want any friends?=  
-...Sometimes.-  
=I will be your friend. You do not need to make time for me because I am always with you. I have been watching over you ever since you were born.=  
-Thank you, Krad.-

~*~*~

Satoshi was 10 when he graduated from High School. Right after the graduation ceremony, the elder Hiwatari took Satoshi home and told the younger boy that he would be sent off to college for two years. When he returned for college, he would then have his own apartment and a job arranged for him.

So Satoshi left his home. The only one who ever was truly there for him was Krad. It may have seemed weird to some, but Satoshi loved Krad, and Krad loved him.

=Satoshi, I'll always be here for you no matter what.=  
-You are the only one who has been there. I love you.-  
=And I feel the same for you.=

~*~*~

Twelve-year-old Satoshi moved into his apartment. And took up the job at the police station helping out with some of the paper work.

He started going to the junior high as well to take up a little more of his time so he wouldn't be so lonely even though he had Krad.

One day a redhead ran into him.

"Ah sorry! I was in a hurry. I didn't see you," the boy told him.

"It's alright, are you hurt?"

"I'm alright. Are you new...? I haven't seen you before. My name is Daisuke Niwa. What's yours?"

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari."

Krad was smirking to himself, he knew Dark would be around this time.

=Do you know why you have the job at the police station?=  
-Because it was what my father got me so I can keep my apartment.-  
=It is because you will be the one to capture the great phantom thief Dark Mousy.=

Dark Mousy, Satoshi had heard talk of him. Though hadn't they said he hasn't appeared in 40 years or more? Wouldn't he be dead or too old? Krad said that Dark was a phantom, maybe he could be alive. While filing some papers, he searched a bit and found things on Dark. After a while he became really interested in him. If Krad said that's what he was destined to do then, he'll be the one to capture Dark.

Then he finally realized... how would Dark come to be? If he hasn't be around in 40 years then why would he suddenly appear again?

-Krad... how will I know Dark will appear?-  
=Do you remember that redheaded boy that bumped into you?=  
-Hai...-  
=Dark lives inside of him. When the boy turns 14, he will be able to transform into Dark.=  
-So they are like... you and me right?-  
=Yes.=  
-Then I'll be able to transform into you?-

Krad didn't answer after that. Which made Satoshi a little tense. He had no idea what Krad's personality was really like. Was he a thief too? Or something not so bad... or something really bad. He didn't know, and he didn't want to ask.

Satoshi began to keep tabs on Daisuke, studying him. Looking for any signs that he was indeed... Dark Mousy. He noticed the boy was very agile, like a thief would be to get out of tight situations. He studied him during Gym classes from the sideline. Daisuke was flexible as well, even acrobatic.

Satoshi would have to train to be able to capture this thief.

~*~*~

At thirteen, Satoshi became Commander. He had trained hard all year long to get this position. This position also came with its downfall, the fangirls. Girls were quite interested with him since he became commander. But Satoshi wasn't interested in girls at all.

He had already fallen in love with someone. Daisuke Niwa.

Yes he did love Krad, but not like he thought he did. He was in love with the person he had been watching for the past year... and also the person he would have to capture in another year.

When Krad learned about it, he was very angry.

=You are mine Satoshi-sama. Mine and no one else's.=  
-But I love him. I love you too but you are more like family to me...-  
=I don't want to be your family. I don't want you to love me like a brother or father. I want you to love me like you would a lover. That is how I feel about you.=  
-I'm sorry... I don't feel that way about you Krad...-  
=You will Satoshi-sama. I will destroy anything that gets in my way of you. I will kill him. I will destroy him. I will make you mine.=  
-...no. Don't hurt him! That won't make me love you!-

Satoshi was fearful, so Krad finally revealed himself. He wasn't what Satoshi thought at all. He felt betrayed. Krad wanted to kill Daisuke because he wanted Satoshi all for himself.

Satoshi would not allow it. He vowed to capture Dark Mousy, and protect Daisuke Niwa from harm.

How he would do it, he didn't know. But he would find out when Daisuke turned 14.

~End~


End file.
